


iced you a cake, but that ain't what you ate

by mincuca



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Clothing Kink, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rimming, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mincuca/pseuds/mincuca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> “smells good darling,” niall mumbles. </i> </p><p>  <i>liam hums, “all for you.” </i></p><p>  <i>niall sneaks a hand under liam’s apron (a polka dotted one, a minnie mouse one to be specific that they bought when they were in disneyland last winter), twiddling with the waistband of his sweats. “even this?” he cups liam’s cock, squeezing just slightly and liam gasps. </i></p><p>or the one where liam wears an apron and niall can't help himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	iced you a cake, but that ain't what you ate

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by liam wearing an apron and niall was in the video. and niall looked really fit at the amas, glasses and suit and all, so really, this is a self indulgent fic. 
> 
> title's from adidas by little mix.

liam’s cooking food for the upcoming family dinner - okay, it’s much more elaborate than he lets on, given that it’s to celebrate niall’s new promotion in the company - so close to becoming ceo - and the holidays are coming up, so why not celebrate both at the same time? 

the oven dings and he puts down his spoon and bowl onto the counter. he slips on oven mitts before opening the oven door, heat flushing out and his baked chicken looks nice and just right. he takes it out and lets it cool down on the kitchen counter, adding some seasoning for a boosted taste.

he almost misses the signature beeping sound of niall's car. he smirks at the thought, remembering how they bought that car when niall got the job of his dreams two years ago, and they fucked in it (niall in a fitted suit and liam couldn't stop himself, throwing a leg over his lap and sinking down on niall's cock even though their clothes were still on, riding niall roughly and making the car jerk back and forth in the driveway) after they drove it home from the dealer's. they're lucky the seats were leather or the come stains would've been hard to take out. 

niall nuzzles into his neck when he walks into the kitchen, placing a kiss to the back of it, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. liam grins and nudges back into his embrace, still mixing the contents in his bowl. “smells good darling,” niall mumbles. 

liam hums, “all for you.” 

niall sneaks a hand under liam’s apron (a polka dotted one, a minnie mouse one to be specific that they bought when they were in disneyland last winter), twiddling with the waistband of his sweats. “even this?” he cups liam’s cock, squeezing just slightly and liam gasps. 

his movements still, head tilted back against niall's shoulder as he palms his dick some more. niall’s other hand takes the bowl away from liam and sets it on the table before placing both hands back around liam’s front. 

“ni,” liam mutters, pushing back against niall and he feels the thick hardness of his length against his ass. 

“was thinking about you in the office. thought about how proud you are of me, how you’re here, at home, preparing a massive dinner to celebrate my job promotion. how pretty you look in an apron.” niall traces a hand to liam’s back, fingers brushing around the apron’s knot. “how pretty you'd look with nothing on except an apron.” 

liam closes his eyes at that, breaths coming out quickly. fuck, he can imagine it too, walking around the kitchen in nothing but a loose apron, his skin all warm and sweaty and pink, flushed all over because of how exposed he is. and niall’d be there too, watching him with a smirk as he pretended to not be looking, but failing every time liam looks over his shoulder to catch him staring. 

his cock is growing hard as niall keeps palming him, lips touching his skin from side to side that leaves liam panting for more. it doesn’t take long before he’s hard and leaking in his soft joggers. 

“take them off niall,” liam asks. he grinds back against him and niall moans, hands dragging down his pants so they pool at liam’s feet. 

“oh fuck, baby,” niall says. liam’s not wearing any underwear under, completely bare and maybe it’s close to reaching that fantasy of him wanting to be naked in the apron. 

niall’s deft fingers trail over liam’s cock, one finger sliding up and down it teasingly; the other hand rests on top of liam’s arse. “so wet, makes me want to go in you without any prep.” 

liam whimpers, gripping the counter with tight fingers. he bends over just a little, leaning his weight on his front, back arching so his bum sticks out. niall slips a finger between his cheeks, moaning when he feels how loose liam is. 

“still open from last night baby?” liam nods. “fucked you good didn’t i?” niall thrusts a finger in slowly. 

liam moans, head falling between his shoulders. last night flashes through his mind - niall had fucked him fast, littered kisses all over his face and down his chest, twisting liam’s nipples until he came between them. and then liam flipped them over, riding niall until he came in him, his come leaking out of his hole, making liam come again. 

niall pushes two fingers in, stretching him wide and taking his time. liam thrusts back, wanting more, wanting his cock. “come on, i’m ready, please.” 

“yeah okay,” niall murmurs, burying his head into the crook of liam’s neck. he hears a zipper open, then niall’s cock slapping wetly on his arse. liam shudders and reaches back to touch him, but niall slaps his hand away. he guides his cock to liam’s hole, only rubbing it around the rim teasingly. 

“fuck, niall, please,” liam gasps. he can’t wait any longer. “come on, just fuck me already, can take it, niall - oh!” he moans when niall just thrusts in smoothly. 

“still so tight,” niall grunts, holding liam’s hips tightly. he pulls out until the head rests just on the inside of his rim, then thrusts back in harshly, practically forcing liam up against the counter. “so pretty ya know? love you in this white henley, so fucking fit. and this apron, i don’t know why, but it turns me on seeing you in it.” 

liam moans at his words, working back on niall’s cock. his own cock keeps brushing against the fabric of his apron, and he knows he’ll have to wash it or throw it out if the stains don’t come out -

he falls onto his elbows, shouting when niall hits his prostate. his knees tremble with every thrust now that niall has a better angle to work with. he lets out broken moans into his arms and he’s so close, _so close_ -

niall pulls out suddenly, cock sliding on his skin. liam whines, turning his head back. he wants to touch niall all over because he’s wearing a blue suit, tie still on, hair fluffy and soft, and he’s wearing those _glasses_ that makes him look even more sexy. 

“niall,” liam croaks out, body twisted backwards so he faces him. he cranes his neck as he pulls niall to him, kissing him sloppily. niall crowds him against the counter, licking into liam’s mouth, nipping down on his bottom lip. liam mumbles into his mouth, “why’d you stop?” 

the blonde grins, “can’t have us coming all over in the kitchen. it’s unsanitary.” he distracts liam with a quick bite on his neck, slipping two fingers inside him, thrusting lazily. 

“s’not the first time we got off in here,” liam mumbles, grinding back on his fingers. he thinks niall’s just working him up, get him hard again. that, and the memories of them getting off in here, niall against the sink and liam on his knees, sucking him off while he jerked himself off. or the other time with liam lying back on their island counter, legs rested on niall’s shoulder as he ate him out. so no, it’s definitely not the first time they fucked in the kitchen, so he doesn’t get why niall’s stopped now. 

“yeah, but our family’s coming over, and i don’t want them to know we fucked next to the chicken they’re eating,” niall explains over the squelching sounds of his fingers. 

liam huffs out a laugh. “or notice the come stains we missed when we cleaned up.” 

niall chuckles, that lovely sound that liam’s so in love with. he pulls his fingers out, wiping them on liam’s ass, who protests and glares playfully at him. “come on, bedroom?” 

liam nods, stepping out of his sweats and holding them in his hands. he gives niall a long kiss like they’re not in a hurry (they are, technically, if they want to get off anytime soon before their families come over in 3 hours). he drags niall up the stairs to their bedroom, giggling when niall has to stop because his glasses slipped off his face. 

when they finally reach their room, liam throws his sweats to the side and goes to untie his apron. niall shakes his head and liam arches an eyebrow at him. “no, keep it on. i like it.” 

liam rolls his eyes and pulls him close, kissing him softly while his fingers brush through his hair. “you’re disgusting and unsanitary. i wear this to cook.” 

niall backs them up until liam’s knees hit their bed, falling backwards with niall on top of him. “and you’ll wear this while i fuck you.” 

“then you keep this on,” liam says, tugging at the collar of niall’s blazer. “you look fit in it. and the glasses makes you look so professional and sexy.”

niall smiles widely, pulling his pants down to his knees. “on your back or your stomach?” 

“back. wanna see you,” he says, blushing a bit at the admission. he wraps his legs around niall’s waist and shoves the apron up. 

niall leans forward to kiss him as he thrusts in. so fucking slow when all liam wants is rough and fast. “come _on_ , wanna feel you later when i have to sit through one of your brother’s boring stories.” 

he snaps his hips suddenly, hitting liam’s prostate right on and has him tipping his head back. “do you hate them?” 

“you hate them too,” liam pants out. “they’re never interesting and everyone’s too polite to tell him otherwise.” his toes curl, legs tightening around him. 

“can we not talk about me brother right now?” niall grunts, rolling his hips against liam’s ass. his glasses are slipping down his nose from the sweat, and liam pushes them back up for him.

“faster, ni, i’m close,” liam moans, hands grabbing a hold of niall’s ass to get him to go deeper. 

after a few more thrusts, liam spills between them untouched, come staining niall’s dress shirt and liam’s apron. niall fucks him through it even though he’s oversensitive, loud keens and his back arches. niall muffles his groan in his neck as he comes in him. 

they come down from their highs soon after, heaving breaths and numb limbs. niall pulls out and liam whimpers, missing how full he felt. though he wrinkles his nose as come leaks out of him messily. “we have to stop fucking bare, it’s a mess,” liam complains. 

“you like it though?” niall nuzzles his nose with his.

“yeah, but it’s just so _messy_ ,” liam presses his lips to his, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue, kissing him slowly.

“let me clean you up then,” niall suggests. liam thinks he’ll move off the bed to grab a wet towel, but he just moves down his body and spreads his legs open, eyes on his as he licks tentatively at liam’s hole. 

his legs jerk in his grip, and liam clutches onto his apron to hold onto something. he lifts it higher so he could watch niall, watch his eyes shut as his tongue flattens against him, broad strokes that makes liam tremble at the feeling. 

niall’s glasses bump his thighs every time he goes in. his tongue slips inside of him, and liam moans, cock twitching and lying half hard on his stomach. 

by the time niall’s cleaned him up (as much as he could anyway, still some sticky come on the back of his thighs), liam’s hard but too exhausted to do anything about it. he lets niall kiss him, hand jerking him off until he came weakly over his fingers. 

“you good now?” niall asks, a soothing hand sliding up and down his thighs. liam nods and cuddles into niall’s side. 

after a couple silent moments, niall says, “why don’t you take a shower and rest? i’ll finish cooking downstairs.” 

“why don’t you join me in the shower?” liam traces patterns on niall’s shirt, finger slipping between buttons to touch his warm skin. 

“because me family’s coming soon and dinner’s not ready and i don’t think i can get it up again.” 

“growing old on me already horan? what happened to all that stamina?” liam teases. 

“you tire me out payno,” niall presses a kiss to his forehead. “now go.” 

liam giggles and unties the apron, tossing it at niall. he squeals when the come stain hits him in the face. “you’ll need this!” 

when their families come over, niall in a fresh dress shirt (that liam took his time helping him with, pressing him against the wall as he fixed his cuffs, kissing him breathlessly) and jeans, liam in pretty much the same thing he wore before except with a different henley and jeans this time. 

they all praise liam for the wonderful dinner, making him blush and saying niall helped out a bit. niall just kisses his knuckles. “it’s all you babe, i just put it in the oven, is all.” 

“all you too, getting that promotion,” liam grins. he kisses the corner of niall’s mouth, their families cooing, but neither of them pay them any attention. “love you.” 

“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you like it! find me on [tumblr](http://www.payneist.tumblr.com/).


End file.
